Lighters, also known as igniters or lighter electrodes, are a commercial and household accessory that operates to create fire for numerous applications, such as in lighting a barbeque, gas stoves, fire places, candles, and the like. However, fire created by lighters (such as open fire lighters or arc pulse lighters) may create a safety issue. For example, children may operate the switch of the lighter due to curiosity or playfulness, carrying a risk of unintentional and damaging fire accidents. As a result, conventional lighters have a very low safety coefficient.
Although lighter designs have been made which attempt to reduce the likelihood of accidental operation, there is an ever present need to improve safety lock devices on lighters. Aspects of the present disclosure provide an arc lighter with a safety lock device to effectively prevent accidental lighter operation and may provide a level of safety.